6x05 mini tag 6x06 at the beach
by teaandcookies1000
Summary: yap the title says it all...


A bit of an episode tag and the scene of the promo;) I couldn't resist^^I hope you like it

They had left the crime scene shortly after the death of the spy, who had tried to bug the bullpen. Lisbon and Jane decided to drive back to the headquarters. That had been a huge clue, the tattoo. But there was only one question left. How would they get Red John to show it?

There were several options, more or less appealing. But since there were only 5 suspects left it should be manageable. Jane was deep in thoughts while Lisbon was driving. She looked worried and also seemed to think about the tattoo too. If it really was as big as Jane had said that the woman had shown him, it should be easy to find. But how?

"Jane, what are we gonna do next?" Lisbon asked her partner.

"I have a plan, Lisbon, trust me.

…..

_Malibu, at the beach._

They got out of Jane's car. The warm sea air brushed their skin and the yellow orange sunset got reflected on the water surface. It was beautiful.

They went a little bit further to the sea stunned by the sheer beauty of the moment. They just stood there for a few moments, not doing anything just enjoying the nature. It was so peaceful and relaxing, but all Jane could think about was what he was gonna say next. What should he do? Should he really just tell her, tell her how he was feeling? He knew it would be hard for him and what he had planned for tonight made the decision even harder. He would break her heart, once again he would leave her. It hurt. It hurt him so much thinking about her being hurt. He couldn't imagine what she felt, because he didn't know what she felt. About his plan: He wasn't sure how to do it yet, he would just do it spontaneously, but he wanted to gather the suspects, keep them gathered and find out who Red John was. That was the basic idea. For all he knew he could get arrested or killed tonight and he would never know who Red John was. They could put him in jail and they could shoot him. He knew it was dangerous, it really was, mostly because many suspects were already mad at him and he doubted that any of the other suspects would care if he was dead. He was in their way. If he only knew that there was an organization, connecting all the suspects and Red John. Maybe it would keep him from risking his life. But for now he had different worries. What should he do?

After a few moments he turned to Lisbon, who was looking into the sunset, thinking about what life would look like once Red John was gone. He had been part of their lives for so long now, that she could only speculate how it felt not having an invisible knife held over her throat. She looked worried and content at the same time, the beautiful view making her feel better.

"Lisbon….we… need to talk." Jane looked at her, her wavy hair being tousled by the warm breeze. She looked so beautiful, he couldn't even look at her, so he looked at the sea instead.

"Jane, we really do. What is it?" she looked at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"Lisbon, I wanna…_I wanna_thank youfor everything_that you've done._

_You have no idea_what you mean to me_… Really, what you did for me… You were always there for me and you made my world better and brighter. Have you got any idea of how much I need you? How much I trust you? Lisbon, you know how I feel, right? What…What I said before I shot you… I…I meant it, I really do." _

_She looked at him, he now looked at her too and her heart made a jump when she realized what he'd just said. This was not fake. He wouldn't deny it this time; she could feel that he really meant it. _

_"Jane…." She took his hand, intertwined her fingers with his and just stood there smiling. _

_"You should know something."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I…I feel the same…" she answered after a short hesitation. She smiled a sad smile at him, not really knowing what to do. She felt lost, kinda naked, now that she had told him what she had tried to hide for so long. _

_He couldn't keep it any longer, so he opened his arms and hugged her tightly. It wasn't an awkward hug, neither a meaningless one. This time it was a desperate one. The shadow of Red John lingering in the darkness, ready to part them, now that they had finally found each other. He dug his face ito her hair trying to capture her scent in his mind. It felt so good and right, like they had finally had found their home. When they parted, he kissed her on the forehead and laid his arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder, trying to be happy, if only for a short time. When this was all over, their life would start, they were sure of that._


End file.
